


100 Words: West Wing

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, written from a variety of prompts. Multiple characters and pairings both canon and of the "what on earth were you thinking?" variety. Pre-series through post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like His Fathers Before Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: April 15, 2006  
> Prompt: Winning (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to _Process Stories_ and _Election Day II_.

The first time they won an election, they were still just becoming friends. They were careful of boundaries and appropriate behavior.

The second time they won an election, they were denying that they might be more than friends. She chased a Republican military officer while he pondered Sam’s California run.

The third time they won an election, they were finally something more. And they were in mourning.

The fourth time, he wooed her in the manner of his fathers. Fortunately, he had married a woman that found listening to whispered voting results while waltzing under the stars a turn on.


	2. In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 4, 2006  
> Prompt: Blue (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Sam/Ainsley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I wrote this, I wasn't sure if Emily Proctor’s eyes are actually blue or more of a hazel. But I didn't let that stop me from a good prompt!

He isn’t the same man he was when he left this town. He is now totally confident and in control. He drove his firm’s agenda instead of being steered by it. He found a intelligent, ambitious woman to marry. He even managed to convince Josh to take a vacation. 

He finds his downfall in a pair of blue eyes. All he’d been told about the new Senior Counsel was that she’s a Republican and a friend of Josh’s. He should’ve known. How many Republicans does Josh consider friends?

Well, the feeling of being in control was nice while it lasted.


	3. Post-Administration Novelties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 4, 2006  
> Prompt: Post-Administration (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100

His body had a tougher time adjusting than he did.  After eight years, the abrupt end to all the stress messed up his system almost as much as its introduction did.  He enjoys being able to wake up leisurely without the insistent sound of the telephone.  Carrying cash again is a bit of a novelty.  Pumping gas, however, is an outrage— but that’s due to the price tag rather than the task itself.   The world still needs him warn his friends, his former inner circle, even his wife.  But, for now, he’s enjoying the mundane existence of a private citizen. 


	4. End of The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 4, 2006  
> Prompt: "I’m just standing in the way." (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Kate / Will

I could follow him, but what could an ex-spy and former Deputy National Security Advisor do in Oregon? Not a lot of employment opportunities for people with my job skills over there. 

He’ll stay if I ask. Use me as an excuse to duck the responsibility of a job he’s not really sure he wants. I can’t let that happen. Both for his sake and mine. I like him more than I’ve liked anyone for a very long time, but I’ve got to let him go.

He’s going to set the world on fire. I’m just standing in the way.


	5. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 4, 2006  
> Prompt: Weddings (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna; CJ/Danny; Sam/Nameless Fiance

Sam’s wedding was splashy. There were ten bridesmaids, a huge guest list filled with major figures from the political, entertainment and broadcasting worlds, and full page articles in both InStyle and Vanity Fair.

CJ and Danny’s wedding was quiet. Vows were exchanged on the porch of the Bartlet’s New Hampshire home with a handful of close friends, barely a month after Danny proposed.

Josh and Donna didn’t have a wedding. They decided they’d waited long enough and sneaked off during their lunch hour to the courthouse. 

Some concentrate on the wedding. Others are more interested in the marriage that follows.


	6. In The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: July 24, 2006  
> Prompt: Blood (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a companion to Chapter 7 "A Family Thing" but they can be read separately if you like.

His compulsive need to fix everything is learned behavior. Your political activism was a way to muffle the grief in your heart, but you took your son along for the ride. Took him everywhere with you, really. And proudly watched as the love of politics entered his bloodstream. Then came the night when his blood was spilt and you cursed yourself for what you’d done. But he made three honorable judges Supreme Court Justices, two brilliant long-shots Presidents and an amazing former assistant -now a skillful political operative- his wife. Maybe you’re not such an awful mother after all.


	7. A Family Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: July 24, 2006  
> Prompt: Blood (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a companion to Chapter 6 "In The Blood" but they can be read separately if you like.

Your love of politics started early because of her. You’d walk along beside her as she put up campaign flyers. You felt proud (and maybe a little embarrassed) after she’d beaten Republican neighbors into submission with unfailing logic. You loved more than anything when she’d let you stay up late to watch the returns. It was something that you shared, just you and her. Now as you take a moment to watch her answer your daughter’s questions about what mommy and daddy are doing, you grin. Politics is in the blood of the next generation of Lymans too, it seems.


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 23, 2006  
> Prompt: Red (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

“I need someone who knows difference between when I’m being an ass and when I’m drowning. I need someone who knows to carry gum when things get tough. I need someone who won’t back down and kiss my ass every time I bark.” 

“You need Donna.” 

“Eternally. But I need her more as my wife than I ever did as my assistant. And I desperately need an assistant. There’s no one else who can do what you do. Stay?” 

Words couldn’t make it past the lump in her throat, but her red hair swung from the force of her nodding.


	9. Needed Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: September 12, 2006  
> Prompt: Rules (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Shades of C.J./Toby

“I have rules.”

“Of course, you do.”

“First, you have to tell Andy.”

“About?”

"Me coming to work for Bartlet.”

"Must I?”

"Yes, and trust me when I say that I am doing you a favor by insisting on that one.”

"Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

"Second, you shall never, ever, _ever_ refer to Alex Thompson’s congressional campaign or anything that might have occurred during that period of time.”

"CJ, Andy knows…”

"Yes, Toby, I am well aware of that.”

"Ok.  So… Never?”

"Well… Until I think it’s ok.”

"How will I know when it’s ok again?”

"You’ll know.”


	10. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: Oct. 1, 2006  
> Prompt: Candy (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100

You categorically refused all drugs. 

Standing with your back to the wall didn’t work. Even after Donna stopped slamming you with the door.

Yoga didn’t work, either. You keep up with it, even though you live in fear that Toby will someday find out, because your doctor likes what it does for your blood pressure.

But somehow popping a hard candy into your mouth soothes your nerves and draws you back from the edge before you can hear the National Symphony Orchestra start to warm up.

Stanley clearly knows his Freud. You just don’t know what that says about you.


	11. Flowers Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 15, 2006  
> Prompt: Anniversary (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna and. . . well, you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a whole series of drabbles

“You got flowers again.”

“I did.”

“From Josh?”

“Who else?”

“You seem to get them every month.”

“Pretty much.”

“Why?”

“Annabeth, are you always this nosy?!”

“Yes. So?”

“They’re for our anniversary.”

“I thought that’s what the flowers were for last month.”

“It’s the reason I get flowers every month.”

“You have a different anniversary every month?”

“Just about.”

“So what’s today?”

“August? Our wedding anniversary. Come on, you remember! I wore a long white dress and Bram got drunk and hit on you.”

“Yeah. I remember.”

“So does Bram.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m not the only one that got flowers today.”


	12. All In the Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 17, 2006  
> Prompt: Flowers (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Bram/Annabeth (Yeah, I don't know where that came from either.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 11 "Flowers Again"

“You sent me flowers.”

“Shouldn’t I have?”

“Depends on why you sent them.”

“Can’t a guy send a pretty girl flowers anymore? Woman. I mean, woman.”

“Again. Depends on why.”

“You said you needed time.”

“What? When?”

“At Josh and Donna’s wedding. After I. . . umm. . . I asked how long. You said a year.”

“You remember that?”

“I was drunk. Not trashed.”

“So the flowers?”

“It’s been a year.”

“Bram, for a smart guy, you’re pretty dim.”

“What do you mean? Oh God, you were blowing me off, weren’t you? I’m so sorry–”

“Bram. Take me to dinner.”

“What? OH! Alright!”


	13. From Such Great Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 2, 2006  
> Prompt: Influence (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Bram/Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to my drabbles Chapter 11 "Flowers Again" and Chapter 12 "All In The Timing". Yes, this has now become a thing. And Bram is singing “Such Great Heights” whether it's the Iron & Wine or The Postal Service version is up to you.

“Am I too short for you?”

“Huh?!”

“You heard me!”

“What brought this on?”

“Some girls talking in the mess. Loudly. So I would know that I’d need a step ladder just to kiss you.”

“We seem to make do.”

“This doesn’t bother you?!”

“I passed six feet when I was fifteen. I’m sorta used to junk like that.”

“I’m not. ”

“So sing.” 

“What?”

“Every time you see them… Sing!”

“Bram! Put me down!!!”

“I’m thinking it’s a sign…”

“I don’t know whether you’re a good or bad influence.”

“That the freckles in our eyes…”

“But I love you anyway.”


	14. Under The Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 10, 2006  
> Prompt: Anniversary (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Bram/Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to Chapter 11 "Flowers Again"

She always knocked you sideways. But it took you a couple of bottles of champagne before you could even begin to tell her how much you wanted to be with her.  
  
But Annabeth doesn’t buy the phrase _in vino veritas_.  
  
“Why won’t you believe me?” you practically wail.  
  
“Bram, if you still want to ask me out in a year, I’ll believe you.” And with that she slips off before you can say another word.  
  
At least, you have a time frame now. Meanwhile, you’d better figure out a way to find the right words without an open bar nearby.


	15. Anger Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 20, 2006  
> Prompt: Hands (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after _Third Day Story_.

Is it possible to give someone all of your energy by just holding his hand? You hope so. 

You’ll get angry later. You’ll curse the White House and the stubborn fool that wouldn’t leave, no matter what the consequence. 

But not now. He still needs you now. So you sit quietly in the unnatural still of the hospital, listen to its rhythmic and alien noises and squeeze his hand a little tighter. 

No. You won’t get angry at all. His job cost him his marriage. It might still cost him his life. But it will never cost him his daughter.


	16. Sing A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: January 19, 2007  
> Prompt: Mystery (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Bram/Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More with the whole Bram/Annabeth silliness that started with Chapter 11 "Flowers Again". (And yes that's also a reference to my fic ["In The Town Where I Was Born"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6775423/chapters/15485275).

“He’s just about perfect! Except for the whole signing in the shower thing.”

“What’s wrong with singing in the shower? I do. So do most people I know! And you can’t tell me you don’t! You sing everywhere else!”

“Yes, but Bram only sings 'Magical Mystery Tour'. It’s odd.”

“What’s wrong with the Beatles? Josh has been known to belt out ‘Yellow Submarine’ when he’s in a good mood.”

“It’s not the Beatles that’s the problem. It’s that he sings the same song. Everyday. I’m sure it means something. I just don’t know what.”

“That’s quite the mystery!”

“Shut up.”


	17. Questions Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: January 21, 2007  
> Prompt: Mystery (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after I wrote [In Bed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6233101), which featured Sam's reaction to Josh and Dona being together, I started to think about the reactions of everyone else we cared about. This was the result.

Charlie wanted to know how this had happened without his knowledge or assistance. He’d been waiting for years to return the favor and now he’d never get the chance.

CJ was still wondering what exactly that odd moment was and how it had progressed to this.

Toby, in spite of himself, was baffled as to why this had taken almost a decade.

President Bartlet claimed the key question was why now instead of three years ago or two years in the future.

Josh and Donna both thought the real mystery was why anyone was interested in their relationship at all.


	18. It Takes All Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: January 23, 2007  
> Prompt: Romance (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once night got sucked into the C-span's three-part series the U.S. Capitol. It clearly inspired this fic. I just never could figure out who was Josh & Donn's visitor. Ten years later, I still don't know.

As you enter into his apartment, you notice that the lights are low and there’s an open bottle of wine on the coffee table. Suddenly, you realize that you’ve interrupted a romantic evening. 

“Don’t worry,” Donna laughs, as Josh stops the DVD player. “We were just watching a C-SPAN mini-series about the art and architecture of the Capitol."

“Besides, it’s not like we both haven’t seen it three times already,” Josh adds with a smirk.

You suppose it must be fate that the only two people who don’t think “C-SPAN” and “romance” are contradictory terms managed to find each other.


	19. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: May 21, 2007  
> Prompt: Music (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100

He’s always found solace in classical music. Even as a child, Beethoven and Tchaikovsky were mixed in with all his rock albums. He’s the only person in the White House who looks forward to accompanying the President to see the NSO.

He’s not sure if he believes in heaven or an afterlife, but when he listens to a symphony, it’s like she’s sitting next to him again, critiquing the second violinist’s technique and reminding him of music trivia he thought he had long since forgotten.

Now, all he can hear is sirens. It’s like he’s lost Joanie all over again.


	20. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 17, 2007  
> Prompt: Invitation (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Jed/Abbey

“Come with us,” she said suddenly, not wanting to leave him, but knowing that her friends were waiting. 

“Alright,” he replied and closed his theology textbook to follow her without regret towards a completely different future from the one that he had been diligently preparing for since he was a boy. 

He would attend the London School of Economics instead of the seminary. Have the White House to call his own instead of a cathedral. And together they would raise children and grandchildren instead of him leading a parish by himself. 

Who knew an impulsive invitation could change the world?


	21. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 30th, 2007  
> Prompt: Jail (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after _Tomorrow_

There are consequences for your actions. You must atone for what you did and you have come to terms with that. Welcomed it, to be honest. But then comes the phone call that you were not expecting and do not deserve. You betrayed him and he forgave you for listening to your demons, hypocrite that you are. But then, his better angels always were stronger than you believed them to be.

The irony is stunning. He can saved you from incarceration, but not form this prison of your own making. You suppose you’ll have to learn to live with that.


	22. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 30th, 2007  
> Prompt: Music (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Bram/Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the last Bram/Annabeth drabble I wrote in almost ten years. It's also set the earliest.

You hear music when she walks by. Sometimes literally. She likes to sing and she doesn’t care who can hear her. If you had a voice like hers, you don’t think you would care either. Finally you work up the nerve to ask Josh who she is.   
  
“Annabeth Schott. She’s going to be helping Leo during the campaign,” Josh replies indifferently as he goes over the latest numbers. Suddenly, he stops and looks directly at you, dimples forming as he smirks. “Give it up, Bram,” he laughs. “She’s way out of your league.”   
  
Yeah, like you didn’t know that already.


	23. Musings of a White House Security Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 30th, 2007  
> Prompt: New (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

Nothing really changes at the White House. Politics alter, but people never do. Even less so with this incoming administration. Half of the Santos staff used to work for President Bartlet. It’s the same old, same old. 

As if on cue, Donna Moss and Josh Lyman walk by, bantering over God knows what, like they have for the past eight years. Finally, Josh has had enough. But instead of snarking at her as expected, he kisses her soundly and tells her to stop talking. They beam at each other and continue on their way, arm in arm. 

Well… that’s new.


	24. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 30th, 2007  
> Prompt: Rest (from the West Wing 100 LiveJournal Community)  
> Word Count: 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I couldn't get the word count down to 100, try as I might. Nowadays, I would have just made it a double drabble, giving myself a little more breathing room.

No one knows the outcome of the election. But he does. It’s in the bag. 

He’d tell Josh that, but there’s no need. Donna’s been keeping Josh sane and it’s better that way. They have eight long years ahead of them that will put a strain on most relationships as he knows all too well. But they’ll make it look easy. He wonders what to get them as a wedding gift. 

The President seems a bit disgruntled at being replaced, but he can tell that underneath it all Jed Bartlet is eager for what comes next. 

Mallory called, brimming with excitement. He can’t wait to see her. Annabeth has been hovering around him like a demented pixie. Heaven help him when she and Mallory meet tomorrow. 

He wishes Jordan was here. He misses her. 

He suddenly feels a little tired. Might as well get some rest before all the excitement.


	25. Otto's View of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 31, 2009  
> Prompt: "Andy or Donna. High heels."  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-series during the Santos Administration.

Sam repeatedly tells me that I have a perfectly good desk and I should try writing at it from time to time. But it just doesn't work for me. Besides there are advantages to sitting on the ground... Like those pair of legs coming my way. Wait... those shoes are familiar. Is that Donna? .....No, thank god. It's only Congresswoman Wyatt. I can look without worrying that Josh's going to kill me.

You know, if this whole politics thing falls though, maybe I should look into shoe design. Bet nobody cares if Jimmy Choo's the one looking at your legs.


	26. She's On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 31, 2009  
> Prompt: "Josh and Donna, shopping for baby stuff"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just finished [Foundling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7471797) when I wrote this drabble, so I had that on my brain. For those of you who follow [the series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/415744), even though James is the oldest, Mary was the first one adopted. She was 18 months old.

"Donna, where's she going to sleep?"  
  
"In her room, I imagine."  
  
"No, I mean, do we need to get her a crib? Can she sleep in a real bed?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll check the book."  
  
"Because she's almost two."  
  
"I know, Josh."  
  
"Even if we get a crib, it's not like she'll be in it for much longer."  
  
"Josh, I said I'd check the book."  
  
"Right...... Do you think we have enough clothes?"  
  
"Between what we've bought, your mom bought and the hand-me-downs from CJ, I think we're safe."  
  
".......Donna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're going to be _parents_."  
  
"I know, Josh."


	27. Unromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: September 3, 2009  
> Prompt: "Josh and Donna - 'I heard you the first time'."  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quote was screaming for Sorkin-style banter, but this post-series came out instead. Not that big of a surprise, if you know me.

"Donna? I said―"  
  
"I heard you the first time."  
  
She may have heard him, but she still wasn't saying anything. He's not good at the romance thing, but even he knows that he loused this one up big time.  
  
"........I'm sorry, Donna."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
"I should've thought this out more. I should've done better than lunch hour at my desk."  
  
"But you're not sorry for asking?"  
  
"God, I hope not!"  
  
"Good. Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does..."  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you. Yes."  
  
Because, as far as Donna was concerned, his proposal may not have been romantic, but it _was_  perfect.


	28. Team Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 16, 2009  
> Prompt: "Toby & Leo, 'It's up for discussion'."  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after _Debate Camp_.

"Is that everything?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Oh, wait... Hey, Toby!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Yes.... Might I ask how you knew that?"  
  
"Josh.... and CJ. And Margaret before them both."  
  
"Gossip doesn't just fly around this place. It breaks the sound barrier."  
  
"Well, you knew that before you opened your mouth."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I did."  
  
"So, you and Andi..."  
  
"It's up for discussion."  
  
"Well, good luck with that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm not in any position to offer advice. So I won't. And I'm not wearing any damn hat either."  
  
"For which I'm grateful."  
  
"But Toby?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, Leo."


	29. Five Minute Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 16, 2009  
> Prompt: "Andy or Donna. High heels."  
> Word Count: 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to use Andy too, but Abbey worked so much better.

You're hiding in a New Hampshire staircase so that you can take a moment to slip off your shoes. You'd worn high heels in an attempt to look more grown up and professional, but you're paying for it now. 

"I've been there before," a voice behind you observes. You turn around to see a very amused looking Mrs. Bartlet.

"Ma'am," you stammer and quickly stand.

"Oh now, none of that! Sit! Sit! I was just about to do the same thing," she announces and proceeds to sit down next to you and slip off her own high heels. Yet another surreal moment that nobody back home will ever believe happened.

"You're Josh's new assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Donna Moss."

"Thought so. Leo's said good things about you. Did you really tell Toby Zeigler that he couldn't interrupt me and my husband?"

"Josh said you weren't to be disturbed." 

"Well, thank you for that! I suppose you'd have to be fearless working with Josh all day. Leo was right about you. Well, duty calls," she sighs and rises to her feet.

You rise with her with a grin on your face. Your feet still hurt, but your spirits are soaring.


	30. Busybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 13, 2010  
> Word Count: 200  
> Pairings: Josh/Donna; Matt/Helen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-ep for _Transition_. Remember that scene with Santos awkwardly asking Donna about Josh?

So, I did something sort of dumb. I asked Donna about Josh. If he was dating anyone.... Don't look at me like that, Helen. It sounds much worse than it was. I was worried about the guy and figured that Donna would know if...

I knew they were close once and whatever happened to change that didn't seem to be relevant anymore. And anyone with half a brain could tell that they belong together! So, I figured that maybe I could help things along.

Fine. I guess I was matchmaking. A little bit. But if Donna thought― It was exactly as bad as it sounds, wasn't it? I shouldn't have even bothered. Apparently Josh, all on his own, decided he'd rather take Donna on vacation than his blackberry.

Well, of course, I sound disgruntled! I had to find all this out through the grapevine! It's not like I'm not trustworthy. I’m the President-Elect! You know what my security clearance is? But when it comes to personal stuff, nobody ever tells me anything. And don’t think I’m not grateful. But this was something I actually wanted to know!

Oh, stop laughing at me. I know I sound like a teenage girl.


	31. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 22, 2016  
> Word Count: 50 (yes, you read that right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love 100 word drabbles, but I always wanted to try write a 50 word one. I think I finally managed it.

The diagnosis was dire, with a multitude of symptoms, each more terrible than the next, culminating in an ugly death. No reprieve. No miracle cures. No choice but to end his political career in an abrupt early retirement.

No. Screw it. MS wasn’t going to take this from him too.


	32. Still of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 10, 2017  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: C.J./Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I always loved C.J. and Simon together and because I could.

You weren’t there when he was shot, but, years later, the nightmares still plague you. Part Rosslyn, part what must have happen in that convenience store. You can never stop it, though you always try.

And then you wake up, gasping and shaking in the pitch black of night, to tender hands and a warm voice.

“It’s okay. It’s just a dream. I’m still here,” your husband whispers. 

You’re confused enough to wonder if that means this is the dream and reality is one where he didn’t survive. But the thought fades with sleep’s hold and you return Simon’s smile.


End file.
